What You Gave Me
by khfan12
Summary: A girl, who is a student at McKinley, is standing on the roof. She is about to jump, when Sam, Kurt, and Mr. Shue stop her. They ask her why she was going to try suicide, and her answer, shocks them.
1. Time It Took Us

**Just a random idea I came up with. I have no idea if I should continue this or not. If you think I should, then please tell me so. If so, I may (possibly) wait until September 13, when the 4th Season starts.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

01: Time it took us

_I want to scream, until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson_

The wind was blowing, slowly. I looked around, and it was quiet outside, except for the noise of cars driving around. I was the only one on the roof of McKinley high school, and I was about to jump. I stepped up onto the edge, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "_Just one more step, just one more step Dana…and all of the pain will go away…_" I thought as tears started to slide down my cheeks. I started to take a step forward, when I heard a voice. "No!"

I froze, as the voice brought back a memory. "_Just what are you doing? Ryan, my aunts ex asked. I glared at him. "A project from school, what does it look like?" I hissed. Ryan got a look of anger on his face and yanked on the collar of my shirt. "Let me go!" I shouted, starting to thrash around. I threw my arm back to hit him and he twisted it around my back. "I'll teach you to not be sarcastic when you're in my house…"_

I spun around, and saw three people, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, and Mr. Shuester, running over to me. I lost my balance, and I tried to get it again. I was about to fall, when Kurt grabbed my wrist and Sam grabbed the other. They pulled me back onto the roof, and onto my feet. They let go and I fell to my knees and I threw up.

_I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep  
_

I sat in Mr. Shue's office, with him, Miss. Pillsbury, Sam and Kurt. They were silent, after hearing what I had told, them, the reason why I was going to do suicide. How I was abandoned by my parents at birth, and that my aunt adopted me, and died a few years ago, and that I've been stuck living with her ex, Ryan, who is just drunk all of the time, and how I have no legal guardian. How my aunt's ex has raped me, and how he's forced me to do many things, that I shudder at the thought of. How I've run away from home and I've been sleeping in an alleyway, and even though I'm 17, I have no money, during my junior year at McKinley High School. Thinking of all of that again, made me tear up, and Kurt put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Mr. Shue looked at Miss. Pillsbury, and then at me. "Why don't you come and live with us?" He offered. "W-What?" I asked. "Yeah! I mean, even though Sam's staying with us, you two can share a room. We have an extra bed." Emma said. "What do you say Dana?" Sam asked. I looked at them, and smiled. "Alright…thank you, so much." I said. Emma hugged me and Sam did next, and Kurt did as well. "Thank you so much you guys…" She said. "Do you want to join the Glee Club as well?" Mr. Shue asked. I looked down, and bit my lip. "_Would I be able to intrude on a place that is already a family…? Would they even be willing to accept someone like me?_" I thought. "Isn't…aren't Nationals in two weeks? Are you sure I would even be able to learn everything in time?" I asked, while keeping my head down. Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury smiled. "We have 18 members, including Sam and Kurt, who would love to help you out." Mr. Shue said. "Um…okay. I'll give it a try." I said, looking up at Mr. Shue. "You can sing an audition song tomorrow after school, is that alright with you?" Mr. Shue asked. I simply nodded in reply.

_So I don't have to make a bad impression  
_

After school that day, Emma took me shopping for some things. Clothes, school supplies, all of that stuff. Sam decided to tag along as well. The three of us went and got some clothes first, and Emma bought me allot. We got some school supplies that I needed, and some other things. It was about 6 PM when the three of us got home to Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury's place. Mr. Shue was already working on dinner. Sam showed me to the room we were going to be sharing and helped me put my new stuff away. "Sam, Dana, diner will be ready in about half an hour, okay?" Mr. Shue said. "Okay, thanks." Sam said. "Thanks Mr. Shue." I said. "Dana, when we're at home, you can call me and Emma by our names. You don't need to be so formal." Mr. Shue said with a smile. "Okay, thanks Mr. Sh-I mean, thanks Will. I'm gonna take a quick shower." I said, smiling. I grabbed a change of comfortable clothes and walked out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

As I let the warm water rush over me, I felt relieved. I haven't taken a hot shower in so long, and I felt relaxed for the first time in months. I finished the shower, dried off, and got dressed, wearing some of the new clothes we bought; a light blue camisole and light green shorts. I dried my mid-back length auburn hair, and looked in the mirror. My eyes are a light, pale blue color, and I smiled, as I placed my towel on the holder, and exited the bathroom, to find that dinner was ready.

After dinner, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and Sam was sitting on his, messing with his guitar. I sat up and turned toward Sam. "Hey Sam, I have a question." I said. Sam stopped and looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you think you could help me perform my song for Glee Club tomorrow?" I asked. "Okay, sure. What song were you thinking of singing?" Sam said, smiling. I smiled at Sam, and told him the name, and we started to practice.

_I need to start to be myself, Cause I'm sick of everybody else  
_

The next day after school, I stood outside of the choir room, and put my hair in a ponytail. Sam noticed me and he walked over, a smile on his face. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Just…nervous. Really, really nervous." I said, walking with Sam into the room. He smiled at me. "Don't worry, you can do this. I believe you can."

When Sam said that, I felt my face burn, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I sat down between Sam, and Rory, the exchange student from Ireland. I looked at some of the other students. I know who they are. Artie Abrams, the kid who is in the wheelchair, Tina Cohen-Chang, a junior who is dating Mike Chang, who is a senior on the football team and in glee club. Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club, Finn Hudson, quarterback, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson; Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans. All of them have gotten close during the entirety of the school year, would I even be accepted among then? Would I even be able to make friends with any of them besides Sam and Kurt…?

My thoughts were interrupted my Mr. Shue talking, and he smiled at me before continuing. "Guys, Dana Greene here has joined Glee Club, and she's ready to give us her song." Mr. Shue said, smiling and urging me to stand in front of the glee club. I did, and I turned to them. 16 pairs of eyes stared at me, 18 counting Mr. Shue and Miss Sylvester, and not even counting the band, watching me, watching me so they can see when I mess up, and waiting for me to move…

"_I can do this. Come on girl, just introduce the song and start singing, you don't need to worry about them, they'll love you, they'll be your friends…they won't turn out like those last people…come ON Dana, let's GO…_"

I cleared my throat and swallowed. "O-Okay…I'm Dana Greene, a-as Mr. Shue said…Um, S-Sam is going to be helping me w-with the song I'll be singing, so t-thank you for your patience." I said, as Sam stood, grabbing his guitar and standing by me. I took several deep breaths before I nodded to the band, who started playing, Sam as well, and I felt a new me take over, as I started singing, and I felt like a different person, not the loser girl with self-esteem issues, but a girl who loved herself, and a girl who was happy with her life. Someone who mattered to other people, and who wouldn't ever dream of committing Suicide…

"There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an almighty sound…"

As I sang, I put everything into it. All of my emotions, including how I felt about my parents abandoning me when I was young, my aunt dying, and her ex abusing me. About having to lie on the streets, and then being taken in by Mr. Shue and his fiancé, and becoming friends with Sam.

"There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound…"

Sam joined in, and we sang together.

"_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_..."

As I sang, I let everything spill out. All of my emotions; love, hate, sorrow, and loneliness…It all came spilling out, and I felt invincible, like I could finally breathe. I finally felt…free. Free to be me, and not what anybody wants me to be.

"I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
I hoped that they would clear my mind  
They left a ringing, in my ear  
But that drum's beating loud and clear

_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_…"

I paused, and Sam did, then we continued, and he joined me for the final part of the song, and I still kept singing, and I sang stronger with each beat of music I heard, and with each beat, I felt my courage come forth.

"_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

I run to the river and dive straight in  
I pray that the water will drown out the din  
_But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out  
_

I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
Till there's nothing left inside my soul  
_As empty as that beating drum  
_But the sound has just begun

_As I move my feet towards your body  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
_And gets louder and louder  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
_That starts when you're around  
_I swear that you could hear it  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder!"

As we finished the song, the music stopped and I was panting, trying to catch my breath, and I looked at the Glee Club, who had expressions of awe on their faces, and I felt my face get warm, and I rushed out of the room, towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and wiped the tears off of my face. I splashed water in my face, and dried it off. I gripped onto the sink, and bit my lip. I heard someone walk into the bathroom, and I turned to see Sam, standing in the front of the bathroom. "Are you alright?" He asked, out of breath from running after me. I nodded, my face burning again. "I was horrible, wasn't I?" I asked, walking out of the girls' bathroom. "No you weren't, you were good!" Sam said, hugging me. I felt warm in his embrace, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I started crying, my emotions finally spilling out, and Sam held me tighter.

When we had gotten back to the choir room, Mr. Shue stopped me. "Dana…I let the others know what was going on." He said. I nodded. "Okay." I said, as Sam and I continued walking. I was hugged by Tina, and then Quinn. Soon, I found myself being hugged by all 16 members of the Glee Club.

_I won't let you bring me down, it's here and now I'm breaking out_

_One month later…_

I sat on my bed, my eyes closed, and sat there, breathing. I opened my eyes and sat up, then grabbed my notebook that was right by my bed, and I started writing in it. Sam opened the door to our room, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I was lying on my bed upside down, writing in my notebook. I looked at him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Writing." I said, before continuing to write. "What are you writing?" Sam asked with a sigh, before sitting next to me. "A song." I said simply, counting the beats in my head. "Oh…okay." Sam said, sadly. I sighed, set my notebook down, and flipped over. "Okay, what's up?" I asked, looking at Sam. "There's some girl I like…but she doesn't notice my feelings for her. I've tried to give her hints, but she doesn't get it." Sam said. I sat up. "Really? Anyone would be crazy not to notice. Who is it?" I asked. Sam looked at me and leaned close. He cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me softly, and pulled away. "It's you, Dana."

I touched my lips and looked at Sam. "R-Really…?" I asked. Sam smiled and nodded. "W-What about Mercedes?" I asked. Sam sighed. "I'm over her…plus, she's going to be moving to go to College. Dana, I feel things when I'm with you, and I know these feelings. I…think I'm falling for you, Dana." Sam said, as he held my hand. I hugged Sam around his neck, pulled away, and smiled at him. "Sam, I think I'm falling for you too…I must be crazy, because I know, if you aren't careful with love, you get burned. I should know." I said, whispering the last part. "Dana, it's okay to let yourself feel. Emotions are part of being human." Sam said. "But…I just don't want to get hurt again." I said, looking at Sam. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Take a chance on me." He said, gently touching my cheek. "Okay Sam. I will." I whispered. Sam smiled and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

_I will learn to love again, But I will stand a broken man_

During the graduation Ceremony, I was standing beside Sam, and with Tina, Brittany, Artie, and Blaine. I watched the seniors in Glee Club that I've come to know walk and get their Diploma, and smiled. I felt so happy for them, and Sam gently squeezed my hand. I looked at him. "Next year, that'll be us." He said, smiling. I smiled in Reply. "Yeah…"

* * *

**Okay, so should I continue this idea or not…? ****I was thinking about putting up a chapter about something during the summer. Should I continue this or not? :\**


	2. Kids In Love

What you gave me 02

**Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short, It's sort-of more of a filler chapter.**

**It's really short so...**

**I hope you guys like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

02: Kids in Love

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Mr. Shue, Kurt and Sam saw a girl named Dana about to try suicide, and stopped her. She told them how she's was going through a bunch of abuse and that she was homeless at the time. Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury took her in, so she and Sam are now sharing a room, and she joined the Glee Club. Sam eventually told her that he likes her and she likes him back, and the two started dating, just as the school year ended.

And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

* * *

-June-

_I look back to the one and only summer time, and my girl was the envy of every friend of mine  
_

It's mid-June, and Sam had invited me to go to Kentucky with him to visit his family for the summer, I had accepted. We are now taking our things into the house and his younger sister Stacy is following us around. I turned to her. "You are so cute!" I said, suddenly hugging her, and she giggled. "Sammy, your new friend is pretty! Do you like her?" Stacy asked Sam, with big eyes. Sam chuckled and kneeled down in front of Stacy. He ruffled her hair, and smiled. "Yeah. I like her allot." He said, smiling at me. "That's good! I like her too!" Stacy said, smiling at me, before skipping inside. Sam stood and I noticed his face was slightly pink, and I smiled at him, as he grabbed my hand. "Come on, mom wanted to take us out to dinner."

_She slept safely in my arms, we were so young and invincible  
_

After the dinner, we were back at the house and watching movies. I was curled up next to Sam on the floor, while his parents and siblings were on the couch. After we had watched a couple, everyone had gotten tired, so it was bedtime. Sam and I were walking to the room that's labeled as his, which we're sharing while we're here. "You know, this is nice." I said, as we entered his room. "What is?" Sam asked. "This. Spending some time with your family. I really like them Sam." I said, smiling as I sat on the bed. "Yeah but they can be embarrassing sometimes…" Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck as his face flushed red. "But they seem to like you, that much I can tell." He said, sitting next to me. I smiled and went to kiss Sam's cheek, but he was leaning toward me and I kissed his nose instead. I giggled as Sam made a face. "You're so cute Sam." I said. Sam kissed me. "Not as cute as you."

* * *

-July-

_Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell, those trips in the summer never went so well  
_

On the fourth of July, Sam's family had bought a ton of fireworks, so we sent the evening setting them off in their backyard. Then, about a week after that, we all went to a river that was a little ways away, but we all had fun. After that, there was a fair, so we went to that as well. I've never been to a fair or carnival before in my life, so this was a big first for me. They had a funhouse, a carousel, a Ferris wheel, and more. Sam won a big stuffed blue monkey, and gave it to me. We went through the funhouse, and I was amused, because there was someone there who when he stood in front of one of the mirrors, looked just like Finn. My favorite part of that day though, was when Sam and I had gone of the Ferris wheel. When it stopped and we were in the air, and I was in awe of the view, Sam kissed me. I was so surprised, that I had nearly dropped the stuffed monkey, but I returned the kiss.

* * *

-August-

_Young love is such dumb love, Call it what you want it was still enough  
_

Then came our final week with Sam's family. His mother had taken me shopping, and we got to spend some time together, as Sam and his dad worked on Sam's truck.

When we were ready to leave, Stacy ran up to me and hugged me. "Please don't leave! You can stay with us forever!" She said. I smiled softly and patted her head. "Don't worry Stacey, I'll be back soon, okay? I promise this." I said, smiling and holding my pinky towards her. She grabbed it with hers and smiled. "Okay, it's a promise."

_We'd walk down the beach counting every star, our hearts beat inside our chest, leaving us gasping for every breath  
_

* * *

**See? I said it was a filler chapter xD I really wanted to post up what they did during the summer, and how Dana had bonded with Stacey. Do you think I managed to do that? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Oxygen

**Haha, I'm finally getting off of my lazy butt to write this! xD I hope it won't totally suck…. xP**

**And I finally have some sort of inspiration for this! Hopefully I can remember where I wanted to go with this fanfic…**

**From here on, the fanfiction is switching to 3rd person POV, unless I specify otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

03: Oxygen

So here's what you've missed on Glee:

Dana was about to jump off of the school building when Mr. Schue, Kurt and Sam stopped her. She revealed that she was homeless and had almost nothing. Mr. Schue and Emma took her in and got her to join the Glee Club. A while later, Dana and Sam started dating and the seniors graduated. During the summer, Sam and Dana went to stay with his family and Dana bonded with Sam's siblings. Now it's time for their senior year to start. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

Dana walked into the front doors of McKinley, tightly clutching Sam's left hand with her right. "Well, we're officially seniors now." Sam said happily. "Yeah we are." Dana said, smiling. Sam let go of Dana's hand and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as they started down the hall towards their first class which they happened to have together. "Are you excited for the first Glee Club meeting?" Dana asked. "Yeah; are you?" Sam asked. Dana shrugged and smiled. "Maybe." She said playfully. Sam smiled and stopped them in their steps, before tightly hugging Dana. "Argh, you drive me crazy!" He said. Dana laughed, pulling away from Sam. "Come on, let's get to class." She said. Sam sighed dramatically and Dana laughed as they continued down the hallway.

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people_

Dana walked into the cafeteria and got some lunch. She turned to go sit where the Glee Club usually sits, but they weren't there. Instead, they were sitting with some Cheerios and Jocks. Dana walked over there and Sam smiled at her. "Um…what are we doing sitting here? She asked, not sitting down. "Oh, Kitty and the others invited us to sit with them." Tina said. "Yeah, have a seat, _Dana_." Kitty said. Dana bit her lip. "No." She said. "What?" Kitty asked in surprise. "I am not going to sit here with her. I'll be at the table we _used_ to sit at." Dana said, nearly jabbing a finger in Kitty's face before walking away. "Dana!" Sam called. He grabbed his food and went after her and she planted herself down at the New Directions' old table. "Dana, what's wrong?" Sam asked, setting his things down. Dana looked at him. "I can't be around her Sam." She said. "Why? What happened?" Sam asked. Dana looked away from him and poked at the food on her tray. "Dana? Come on, you can tell me." Sam said. "She's related to my aunt's ex." Dana said, not looking at Sam. "What?" Sam asked. "Yeah, she's related to him, and I can't take being around her because of that." Dana said, stabbing her fork into the salad she had with her food. "Dana, look at me." Sam said. Dana reluctantly turned her head to look at Sam and her expression softened. "If that's true, the best thing that you can do is prove to her that you have moved on from what happened." Sam said. Dana was silent and ate some of her salad. "I guess…" She muttered. Sam took Dana's hand in his. "Look. I know that what happened to you is going to take some healing; but as long as I'm helping you through this, you need to prove to everyone who doesn't know you that you _can_ get through it." Sam said. Dana smiled faintly. "Alright Sam. Thank you." She said. "So do you want to sit at the table?" Sam tried. "No. I refuse to eat around her today, that much I know for sure." Dana said. Sam sighed and smiled. "Alright; I'll eat here with you." Sam said. Dana kissed Sam's cheek. "Thanks for talking to me." She said. Sam smiled. "No problem."

_I found a boy who had a dream_

Dana walked to her locker and entered the combination, opening it. She was about to reach in, when someone slammed the door shut. She looked to see a girl with chin-length chestnut colored hair, grey eyes, light brown skin, as well as wearing a _cheerios_ uniform, glaring at her. "Um, can I help you?" Dana asked. The girl smiled sweetly and stepped toward Dana. "My name's Carmen Madision, and I am only going to say this once; break up with Sam Evans, and I'll leave you alone." She said. "No way. I don't know who you think you are, _Carmen_, but I am not going to break up with my boyfriend, just because you tell me to." Dana said. Carmen pursed her lips. "Look _Dana_. This is your only warning. Break up with Sam, or you will regret it." She spat. Dana's hands curled into fists. "_No_. I will _not_ break up with Sam." She said. Carmen's lips turned into a snarl. She drew her hand back, but it was caught by someone. "What are you doing?"

Dana saw Sam holding Carmen's wrist. "S-Sam!" She said in shock. "Why were you just trying to hit my girlfriend?" Sam asked, still holding her wrist. "U-Um…" Carmen stuttered, her face turning red. She yanked her wrist back and scurried away. Sam turned to Dana. "Are you alright?" He asked. Dana nodded. "That was…odd." She added. "Oh yeah. Did you know that girl?" Sam asked as Dana opened her locker once more. "Nope." She said, putting her books back into it. She closed her locker and Sam kissed her. He smiled at her slight blush. "Come on. Let's go to Glee Club."

_Making everyone smile; he was sunshine_

Dana sat between Sam and Sugar during the auditions in the auditorium. Sam had his arm around her and was telling her things in her ear. Dana's face turned red and Sugar giggled. "You two, get a room." She said. Sam smirked and Dana wiggled uncomfortably. "Okay, next is Carmen Madison." Mr. Schue said. Dana looked at Sam, and they both looked back to see Carmen on the stage with a smile on her face. She opened her mouth and started singing, much to Dana's surprise, she wasn't too bad.

"_And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_…"

When Carmen finished her song, Mr. Schue dismissed her and Dana bit her lip. She felt a pang in her chest and shook it away. Sam looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked. Dana smiled at him. "I'm fine." She said. Sam tangled their fingers together. "Okay, good."

_I fell over my feet; like bricks underwater_

Dana stared at the ceiling in her and Sam's room from her bed. She wasn't able to sleep. Her interactions with Carmen that day had brought back memories. Some that she had hoped to forget. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "Dana?" Sam called quietly. Dana turned onto her side. Light was filtering in through the blinds of the window, enabling Dana to see Sam's face. "What is it?" She replied. "Are you alright? You've seemed…off, ever since what happened with Carmen." Sam said. "I'm fine Sam. I just can't sleep right now." Dana said, sitting up. "Are you sure it's not her fault?" Sam asked. "Yeah…" Dana said. She pulled her knees close and hugged them. She felt the weight on her bed shift and she looked towards Sam, only to meet his lips with hers. He put his hands on her cheeks. "Stop lying to me; you're not fine." Sam said sternly. Dana closed her eyes and let her breath out. "Okay, I'm not fine." She admitted. Sam took his hands off of Dana's cheeks and scooted back on her bed so that his back was against the wall. Dana turned and sat beside Sam, her back against the wall as well. Dana sniffled. "I…ended up thinking about…an old memory with Ryan." She whispered, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam grabbed Dana's hand. "That's why you can't sleep?" He asked. "Yeah." Dana whispered. "Come on; I'll lay with you until you fall asleep." Sam said. "W-What?" Dana asked. Sam smiled at her. "I'll protect you, Dana." Sam said. Dana felt a smile grow on her face and she laid down beside Sam. "Thank you." She said; her voice barely audible. Sam kissed Dana's forehead and pulled her closer to him. "No problem."

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel; I need oxygen_

Dana walked into the choir room and smiled when she saw the girl from yesterday, Marley, there. She also saw Carmen, and bit her lip before walking over to Marley. "Hi!" She said. "H-Hi." Marley said shyly. "I'm Dana Greene, and I would like to welcome you to the Glee club." Dana said, holding her hand out. Marley smiled. "Thank you." She said, happily shaking Dana's hand. "You're also invited to sit with me during lunch, just in case neither of us sits with the Glee club." She said. Marley nodded; a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you, once again." She said. "It's no problem. It's the least I can do. I understand what it's like being the new kid in Glee." Dana said. Marley's small smile grew into a genuine one and Dana squeaked in surprise when arms snaked around her waist. "Hello. Hi Marley." Sam said, resting his chin on Dana's shoulder. "Argh! Sam!" Dana said, wiggling in his arms. Sam smiled and Marley giggled. "This clown here is my boyfriend." Dana said, pulling on Sam's hair. He let go of her and rubbed his head. "Hi…Sam Evans." Sam said with a smile. Marley smiled. "Nice to meet you Sam."

_Oh baby if I was your lady? I would make you happy_

Dana stood in the lunch line, impatiently waiting to get some food. She noticed the new lunch lady and smiled at her. "Hello." She greeted. "Hi. How is your day going?" The lady replied. "It's going okay. Thanks for asking." Dana said with a smile before paying for her food. When she got to the table that the Glee Club was sitting at, Marley rushed away from there, leaving Dana confused. She saw the look on Sam's face and felt anger bubble up inside of her. She slammed her tray down. "You know what Kitty?! You need to get take the stick out of your ass and stop being such a bitch." Dana hissed. She took her tray and turned around, rushing after Marley, ignoring Kitty shouting her name. She left the tray in the cafeteria, taking her lunch with her as she searched for Marley. She found her sitting in the hallway, in front of some lockers. "Hey." Dana said, smiling. "Hey." Marley said quietly. Dana sat beside her, taking a bite of her sandwich. "You look like you could use some company." She said. "Thanks Dana." Marley said quietly. "So, what exactly happened?" Dana asked. "Well…Kitty started to make fun of the new lunch lady…and it got me upset." Marley said, her voice still quiet. Dana looked at her, her mouthful of the sandwich. "That lunch lady is my mom." Marley said, looking at Dana. "Really? You know, you two do have the same eyes." Dana said, smiling. Marley nodded. "Hey. Don't let this get you down. You stood up for her, and _that's_ what matters Marley." Dana said. Marley nodded and Dana stood, brushing her pants off. She offered her hand to Marley and she took it, standing up. Dana threw the soda can she had away, just as Sam walked over to the girls.

_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave_

Dana sat on her bed, hugging her knees, her face buried inside of them. As she held onto her legs, she felt memories coming back to her. She felt herself shaking. "_I wish that they would all just stop…_" She thought. Dana faintly heard the door to the bedroom open and heard someone call her name. She wasn't sure who; as the voice was blurred out.

_Dana slowly crept out of her bedroom. She kept her body pressed against the wall, as if something were to happen otherwise. She neared the front door, and her hidden bag. If she could get outside, she'd be free. That was when she heard Ryan's bedroom door open and she rushed towards the direction of the bathroom. She felt pain on her head as Ryan grabbed a fistful of her hair and she winced in pain, not daring to let out a scream. "Just where did you think you were going?" Ryan hissed into Dana's ear. "B-Bathroom." She stuttered. "Don't you dare lie to me! I saw you trying to sneak out!" Ryan shouted, throwing Dana back into the wall. She gasped in pain as the bruise on her back hit the wall and Ryan kicked her in the side. "You will learn to not sneak out when you're not supposed to! When you're in my house, you go by my rules!" Ryan shouted. When he looked away, Dana quickly grabbed the shoe rack beside the doorway and stumbled when she attempted to stand. When Ryan turned to snap at her, Dana hit him with the rack, knocking him back and causing him to flip over the couch. Dana sped to the doorway, quickly grabbing her shoes. When she was outside, she grabbed her bag from the spot it was hidden in, slipped her shoes on, and started running. She ran away from Ryan's house, and away from him._

"Dana!"

Dana's head snapped up and she was met with Sam's concerned eyes. "S-Sam?" She asked. "Are you alright? What happened?" Sam asked, holding onto Dana's shoulders. He was kneeling on her bed in front of her and Dana sniffled. "I…I…" She started. "Was it a memory?" Sam asked softly. Dana nodded and Sam sat back, releasing her shoulders. He peeled her arms away from her legs and inspected the scratches she had left beside her elbows. When he was sure that her elbows were alright, Sam moved to sit beside Dana. "Do you feel like talking about it?" He asked softly. Dana slowly nodded and looked at Sam. "It…was of the day that I had run away from…from Ryan's house." She said. Sam nodded. "I…was so scared Sam. I think…that if I hadn't run away that day, that something bad might have happened to me." Dana said. Sam hugged Dana, pulling her close. "I'm just glad that you made it out of there. If you didn't, then I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, or start…um…" Sam said, his face starting to get red. "Start to what Sam?" Dana asked. "Um…to…like…you…" Sam said, flustered. "I know; and we wouldn't have started dating." Dana said, resting her forehead on Sam's shoulder. Sam felt her slightly shaking and he hugged her once more. He gently brushed his hand over her long, auburn hair, almost afraid that she'd break at his touch.

"Sam…I'm so scared." Dana whispered. "Scared of what?" Sam asked. Dana turned, now resting her cheek on Sam's shoulder. "I'm…scared that Ryan will find me. That he'll…hurt me, or even worse; that he'll hurt you." Dana said, her voice still a whisper. "Dana, that won't happen. I swear to do everything that I can to protect you." Sam said. Dana slightly pulled away so that she was looking at Sam, and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you Sam." She said. Sam smiled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I always keep my promises." He said with a smile. Dana's smile grew and she hugged Sam. "Thank you."

_Oh baby I will be your lady; I am going crazy for you _

* * *

**Yay, I finally finished the chapter! xD Oh, I think I might decide to make it get more interesting from this point on.**

**Please review! c:**


End file.
